


BesbAlL

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Baseball, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: ???????????Dont read this
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	BesbAlL

Clive sat on the bench, tossing a baseball up and down as he waited to be called up to swing. 

"Here's the plan!" Luke, his baseball said. He looked at it, and it spoke to him again. "We're gonna go out there and win! Just hit me and I'll fly out of the park!"

"Ah- i see- can you really do that?"

"Of course I can!" luke yelled, before Clive was nudged by the guy next to him.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" 

" …" Clive sighed, " Nah, Im just- nervous I guess-" he said, getting a sympathetic look. "Well, win or lose, you're the best batter on the team so don't get yourself down, alright?" 

"Yeah …" he stood as it was his turn, dropping the ball onto the ground. "let's go Luke! We've got a game to win!" He said. 

"Yeah!!" Luke started to roll after him, and the guy just stared at the ball, before looking up at Clive, and then to the guy next to him. "What the fuck- did you see that?"

"Huh?" 

  
  


Clive walked up to the catcher, holding his bat in his hand. As he got into position, Luke rolled right in front of him, catching the attention of the announcer. 

"Is that ball moving on it's own?!" He anxiously asked, louder than usual.

"Are you ready?!" Luke yelled, getting a nod from Clive. He jumped up into the air, and Clive hit it as hard as he could. 

"AAAAAAAAAA" Luke yelled on his way out, watching Clive run for as long as he had in the sky. 

"Thanks Luke!"

"You're welcome!" 

Hhg


End file.
